


Technicality

by MisfiredSynapse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Erin Strauss is secretly nice, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, OC focus, One Shot, Relationship Disclosure, at work, first person POV, spencer is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfiredSynapse/pseuds/MisfiredSynapse
Summary: A small technicality is all that's needed when Spencer Reid's relationship is put under Strauss's microscope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first published one shot! I'm excited!

Spencer looked like he was ready to throw up. I imagined it wasn't every day he was hauled into the section chief's office by a hard-faced, disapproving Erin Strauss. It wasn't every day I was, either, but I just couldn't bring myself to be nervous. As far as I knew, Spencer and I weren't breaking any rules. I'd done my research as soon as Penny warned me this might happen.

 

Erin called for me to enter. Of course I was first. The pang of nerves flared up momentarily. I felt like I was thirteen years old and summoned to the principal's office... Spencer's obvious terror wasn't helping me keep my calm.

"Sit," Erin demanded. I sat. I wanted to fidget, but under such close scrutiny, I didn't dare move. Erin cleared her throat and looked at me, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes slightly narrowed. "I want you to know that I have nothing against finding happiness wherever we can, especially in our line of work," she said.

I sat up a little straighter, my mind already whirring with counter-arguments. As if sensing my 'fight-or-flight' instinct was firmly set on 'fight', Erin fixed her glare on me. I didn't flinch. "Glad to hear it, ma'am," I replied, keeping my tone even. I respected this woman, even if I didn't particularly like her. "It isn't an easy career, but the rewards are numerous."

"Indeed," Erin inclined her head. She still didn't look pleased. "But I feel the need to remind you that personal relationships between two agents are against the rules... and if you insist on continuing, I will enforce a transfer for one of you. If you defy the rules again, I can and will have one or both of you fired."

"That won't be necessary," I replied, forcing my tone to remain calm. Spencer's job meant the world to him, a feeling I could understand incredibly well. I loved mine, too, and therein was our solution. "But with all due respect, I don't work for you," I held up my hand when she drew breath to rebut. "And even if I did, Spencer is a field agent and I am merely a forensic consultant. Our jobs are vastly different. I would worry about him whether we're together or not- not that it's any of your business, because again, I don't work for you."

If I didn't know Spencer's job was on the line, I probably would have said more. Erin was glaring at me; she looked ready to throw me out right now. "You work on a consulting basis for the FBI, which makes you an employee. In being an employee of the BAU office, you most certainly do work for me. And if you take that tone with me again, you won't be for much longer."

I held my tongue, glancing through the window at Spencer who shook his head almost imperceptibly. He could guess what was going on in this office. It was my decision, he was saying, and I had two choices. I could stay with the BAU and give him up, or I could give up the BAU and keep him. "Technically, ma'am, I'm a volunteer forensic consultant. A professional witness. I work on a pro bono basis as a favour to Dave Rossi, which most certainly does not make me an employee. But if you insist, consider this my notice."

Erin looked between the two of us, me in front of her desk and Spencer lurking outside the door. She still didn't look happy, but at least she'd stopped glaring like she'd take every pleasure in throwing us both out of the building. I met her gaze with a determined one of my own. After what felt like minutes of deliberation, Erin heaved a sigh and waved her hands at me dismissively. "Don't let it interfere with his or your work. I have no hesitation in terminating your consultancy."

Taking it as the dismissal it was, I bolted through the door. Spencer looked between me and Erin, who shook her head and returned to her paperwork, clearly wanting nothing more to do with either of us. "What happened?" he asked lowly, following me towards the break room with hesitant steps.

I couldn't hide the grin as I turned mid-step to take his hand. "She realised she can't fire someone she's never hired," I explained, squeezing his hand before releasing him. "As long as we don't flaunt it and our work doesn't suffer, we're fine."

"Fine?" Spencer echoed, a little dumbfounded. "Just like that? No repercussions?"

"We technically haven't done anything wrong," I reminded him. I was practically dancing towards the coffee, grabbing Spencer's mug and mine on the way. Humming as I poured us both a cup and sweetened his past the point of ridiculous, I didn't pay as much attention as I usually did. Until, that is, a pair of hands settled on my waist and turned me around, Spencer grinning down at me. He was never this touchy in public and I could see the blush rising on his cheeks, his furtive glance towards the door before he dipped his head to kiss me. I could definitely get used to this. "No flaunting," I reminded him, laughing as I gently pushed him back.

"Sorry," Spencer was grinning. He didn't look sorry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> \- MS x


End file.
